Aithusa
For the episode with the same name see: Aithusa (episode). Aithusa is a white dragon summoned from her egg by Merlin, who later saved Morgana's life by healing her wounds. History Aithusa was brought into existence when the dragonlord, Merlin, rescued her egg from the Tomb of Ashkanar and Julius Borden. A dragon will only hatch when a dragonlord gives it a name. Using his power, Merlin named the hatchling Aithusa. Kilgharrah, The Great Dragon, noted that the name Merlin chose was very fitting, for in the Dragon Tongue, her name meant "Light of the Sun". It was fitting because Aithusa was a rare white dragon, and her birth symbolised a good omen for Merlin's destiny, for Arthur, and the land that they will build together. Aithusa presumably remained with Kilgharrah while maturing. When Morgana lost the throne of Camelot for the second time and was gravely injured fighting her way out, Aithusa flew to where she lay in the forest and healed her wounds for reasons as yet unknown. Morgana appeared both shocked and elated at the sight of the dragon, smiling in disbelief as Aithusa flew away once again right after healing her (The Sword in the Stone). Attributes Aithusa is a female dragon,(or dragoness) with white scales, and wings with a white, almost transparent membrane. She has big, light blue eyes, four horns, short neck spikes and tail spikes. Since she is female, her body structure may turn out to be more feminine than Kilgharrah's, but for now it is unpronounced until she grows older. Personality Little is known about Aithusa's personality since she has had very little time on screen so far in the series. Her reasons for saving Morgana are unknown. Relationships Merlin Due to Merlin hatching Aithusa, it is assumed that Aithusa is fully loyal to Merlin, along with the fact that he is a Dragonlord. Aithusa's saving of Morgana may strain her loyalty towards Merlin. Kilgharrah As it is a known fact that Kilgharrah is Aithusa's Dragon guardian. It is assumed that they are allies. However, Aithusa saving Morgana could question their loyalty to each other. Morgana For whatever reason, Aithusa saved Morgana at the brink of death. Morgana appeared to feel respectful and grateful when she did this. Details of this event are unknown at this point, though it has been revealed that Aithusa will act as council to Morgana in Series 5. Abilities Aithusa is a dragon of the same type as Kilgharrah, so she has many or all of his abilities. *She has great magical power that is used through her breath. She can use it to heal, gift knowledge or power, and breathe fire. *She was able to fly only a few weeks after her hatching, even though her wings weren't fully grown. *When she is bigger, she will have immense physical strength. She can use her wings, spiked tail, talons, and teeth to great advantage in a fight. For now though, she is only a little bigger than a house cat. Legends In the legends, the red dragon kills the white dragon (symbolising Aithusa). The red dragon is most likely symbolising Kilgharrah. Appearances ;Series 4 :Aithusa :The Sword in the Stone: Part Two ;Series 5 :Arthur's Bane: Part 2 Trivia *It has been confirmed that Aithusa will appear in Series 5. *When the writers learnt about the fans debating whether Aithusa healing Morgana had to do with the white and red dragon legend or not, the only thing they said was that "we hoped it was a nice tease...". *Katie McGrath has stated in an interview that Aithusa is female, despite being mentioned as "he" in series four. *It has been confirmed that Aithusa will be Morgana's confidant in Series 5 in the same way that Kilgharrah is Merlin's confidant. Gallery Category:Magical creatures Category:Dragons Category:Magic Category:Creatures Category:Dragons Category:Magic Category:Creatures Category:Winged creatures Category:Minor Antagonists Category:Reptiles Category:Aware of Merlin's magic Category:Recurring Creatures Category:Series 4 Characters Category:Series 5 Characters Category:Series 4 Creatures Category:Series 5 Creatures Category:Series 4 Enemies Category:Recurring Characters Category:Female Characters